


The Timeline Went To Shit And Back

by ksanta



Category: One Piece
Genre: Almost Crack fic, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, And a boyfriend, Big Happy Family, Comedy, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Everyone else follows his example, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Roger sometimes appears and talks to Luffy, Law has a dad, Luffy does what he wants, Luffy is not an idiot, M/M, One Big Family, Overpowered Ace & Sabo & Law, Overpowered Strawhat Pirates, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Revolutionaries, Sabo doesn't die, Saving everyone, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Some Established Reletaionships, Some we will work on, Strong Strawhats, Strong others, The Revolutionary Army - Freeform, The Timeline no longer exists, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Zorro is directionally-chalenged, at least it's not the same, but he knows it, he finally grew up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksanta/pseuds/ksanta
Summary: The girl made a deal - her services in exchange for theirs. Apparently she was happy with the result, thus they got to have another go.Good no one remembered to stop Luffy from asking when to send them, apparently he amused her enough that she threw in a bonus.Now the Straw-Hats are back in their younger bodies, along with Ace(the bonus), Sabo and Law.Chaos ensues. The timeline is no more.They will better their past and the Straw-Hat family will grow.(AN: The chapters were rewritten, thus I am posting the story anew, chapter by chapter. I apologize for any inconvenience. Let me just tell you that the story will be way better from now on.)





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! 
> 
> This is my first long One Piece story that I have decided to post. The tags say almost everything but let me say it again - This story will focus on the Straw-Hat family and the fun they will have with fixing the past as the overpowered crew of the Pirate King. The story is bordering on crack at some points.   
> The characters' age will be written at the end of the chapters so the readers will have an easier time with following the timeline and events.  
> I have done a lot of research in order to allow the story to follow canon events, specified by years, while retaining the ability to change canon. Although the events in One Piece are rarely further specified with a month or a date, for the sake of this story I have added dates which are more or less canon correct.  
> This story will be Slash. I doubt there will be a lot of smut, if any (there will be a warning in the chapter when there is smut) but still there are a lot of homosexual relationships and there will be fluff. Be warned and if you don't like it then don't read it.
> 
>  
> 
> AN: Why the Rewrite, Posted August 5th, 2018.  
> I wanted to go over the chapters I had already posted in order to get back into the story and continue writing, however I got a lot of ideas that just did not work with the story as it was written. Thus I changed some things, and while the plot is basically the same there are some newly added stuff in the first chapter which made me change a lot in the following chapters. So, I deleted all chapters and I am starting the posting of this story anew.   
> I apologize for the inconvenience, but I believe the story will be far better now.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter and please note that I function on kudos and comments!

Year 1511 – The day of the arrival of the time-travelers  
Let us presume the exact date is October 14th.

Ace was in the middle of a training session with Sabo, exchanging blow after blow, their metal pipes clashing loudly. It was something they had done so many times and would do so many more. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, knew what the other would do next.  
Suddenly both their bodies moved in a new way – in a way that screamed danger and power. The tension in the air was interrupted before it was noticed. The two young bodies froze in the middle of what would have been a strike too powerful to perform at that moment of their life.  
"W-what? Sabo?"  
"A-ce... "  
"You are dead!"  
"You are alive!"  
They said at the same time.  
"How is this possible?" Ace asked finally.  
"I... think I remember what happened. Lets go and find out what year it is. I will explain on the way. It's a long story."  
"It better be good." They both started walking towards Dadan's house.  
"I can give you the short version: Our brother is a little shit. But we should be forever grateful to him and his three brain cells."  
The story telling ended with a lot of shed tears, but both adults in children's bodies were elated with the end result.  
"Let's go and find our idiot brother."

``````````````````

Law was scared. He was getting worse, Cora-san had left him in order to go and retrieve the fruit that could possibly cure him. Law felt sick.  
It took a moment for him to realize that someone was in front of him. He had only a second to feel fear before he recognized his father figure.  
The moment he swallowed the fruit his mind was assaulted by memories which were both unknown and precious for Law.   
It took him a moment to reorganize the chaos in his mind. He swore he would fucking kill his boyfriend. The little shit may have grown a couple of brain cells but he was still an idiot in the most perfect situations.  
At least by the looks of it his boyfriend's instincts were good. Law had landed on the day when Cora-san had been killed. Luffy was spontaneous but he was good at combining it with his luck and getting the best results. He had taken into account that Law wanted to save his father in all but blood and had put it as a starting point.  
Not hesitating Law was quick to stand up even with his exhaustion. He grabbed Cora-san's hand and started tugging him towards the shore.  
"Law? Where are you going? Wait a second, I have to get back."  
"No. He will kill you. We have to run, now. Sengoku will understand. Doflamingo will not survive much longer either way"  
"How do you know any that?"  
"I time-traveled just now and received all my memories from the future... Or did my mind time-travel? Maybe it was my spirit, seeing as the memories were deposited in my younger body? Interesting."  
"Wait, what! You can't say such jokes with such a straight face. Not to mention now is not the time at all!"  
"It's not a joke." Law stopped dragging his father figure and turned around, his expression was dead serious. The tall man doubted Law would tell such a lie, not in a moment such as this. It took only one look into Law's eyes for the tall blond man to believe his adopted son. Eyes like those were not the eyes of child, even thought they were still Law's eyes. Rosinante straightened up and silenced the area around the two of them.  
"What do you mean Doflamingo will not survive much longer?"  
"Just that. I can guarantee he would either be imprisoned or killed in the coming year."  
"Can you elaborate a little for the sake of my remaining sanity?"  
"I will explain more on the way. Now move please, Cora-san."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To the idiot who made this possible, and we'll pick up some people on the way. For that we need to select a boat."  
"What do you mean 'select'?! At least call it what it is!"  
"Fine, we have to steal a boat. Thank god for your Devil Fruit, Cora-son, or we would have been found out by now."  
"Have you gotten even more snarky?"  
"Oh, what gave me away?"  
"How did you even manage to accomplish this!"  
"Time-travel."  
"It was a rhetorical question!!!"

```````````````````````````

Luffy was alone in his room. It was a constant he had grown used to in his short life. His gramps was always absent - he only managed to visit Luffy around two times a year. Luffy wasn't sure if his grandpa was busy or just didn't care enough. The man was a high-ranking Marine – surely he could visit more often if he tried. The young raven-haired boy had no parents and no friends on the small island he resided. He had no one outside of the island either. Makino could be counted as a close person, she was nice to him but she had work most days and the small boy did not won't to be a bother to her. Luffy hated being alone, but he hated being a bother as well.   
Suddenly the only inhabitant of the house jumped upwards with a giant grin on his face. The small head swirled around, eyes taking in all details of his surroundings and coming to a conclusion which caused Luffy's grin to grow even wider.  
"It actually worked. She did it! She send us back." his voice was pure awe. He could not believe he had the opportunity to change the past, to save his precious people.  
He had managed to instruct his crew to train, save the people precious to them and bring them along if they would be willing. Everyone would be heading towards East Blue sometime before Luffy's seventeenth birthday. They had decided it would be best to stay together and train if possible. Besides they were family.  
Some of them would be arriving in the closely-following days. Now he just had to wait. He hoped Law had managed to save his father. Luffy knew his partner would be devastated if he was not strong enough or somehow unable to fix the past. Luffy would wait for them, for Law to arrive with Rosinante. A big part of his crew had people they wished to save before they would be able to join Luffy again.  
Luffy focused on his Haki and managed to feel Sabo and Ace on the island. Luffy's eyes filled with tears when he recognized Ace's aura, burning bright even without his Logia Devil Fruit. Still, he decided to wait for Sabo to bring Ace to the village. After all, Ace was not his brother yet, and would not know him.   
Instead Luffy was fast to flee the house and go see in what condition his abilities were in the current timeline. He knew he needed to train his body a lot, but his Haki should be as strong as usual.

````````````````

Nami was drawing in the sand, using a stick. She was hiding from her adoptive mother and sister at her usual secluded place on the shore of their home island. The young girl's thoughts started spirling in many directions and it took some time to realize when she was.   
By the time she found she was drawing a map of the Grand line Nami had managed to put her memories in order. She was ecstatic over what her crazy Captain had managed to accomplish. She would love him forever for giving them all the chance to make things better. But she would still hit him when she saw him next. He always took such drastic and dramatic measures in order to accomplish what he had set his mind on.  
Nami stood from the golden sands, her small hands going over her dress in order to rid it of any stray sand pieces, and headed towards the village and her mother – she had abilities to train, not to mention the warning Bel-Mere was going to receive concerning Arlong. If her calculations were correct, which they were, she had almost three years to make things different. She would destroy Arlong before he could destroy her village. She would take her mother and sister and go to her idiot Captain.   
She wondered if Sabo will still leave to be part of the Revolutionary Army.

 

````````````````````

Franky had been going over the blueprints of a possible future project of his when he startled and dropped the papers. Iceberg looked at him strangely but Franky payed him no mind. He collected the scattered papers with obvious practice and continued doing his job as usual, on the outside. 

On the inside he was making plans to save and hide Tom and then work his way towards making the ship of the future Pirate King. His Captain would be waiting for him to pick them up in eleven years. Franky would need to contact them somehow, maybe collect money in order to pay for the wood needed. If Franky knew anything about his Captain it was that no plan survived when Luffy was involved. With that in mind Franky reached for a bigger piece of paper and started drawing the blueprints for the Thousand Sunny: The Cool up-grated version.  
He couldn't wait to be reunited with his family.

````````````````````

Robin was in the middle of a meeting with Crocodile when she gained her future self's memories. As always she kept her poker face and pretended to be listening to Crocodile while internally she was trying to come up with the best plan for action.   
It did not take her long to decide Crocodile was a treat she could take down, while also securing the trust of the Royals in Alabasta. She could easily take the criminal to the King and make him spill his plans. This way she would be able to secure the Alabasta Kingdom's help in reaching her Captain, as well as their future alliance with the Straw-Hats. Her decision made, Robin return to her conversation with Crocodile just in time to answer his inquiry. She would need to first assess her current strength in order to not take a risk when fighting Crocodile. It would not take her long to reach her future skill with her current knowledge.   
Robin would estimate how much time it would take her to reach her Captain after she had the opportunity to test her abilities and train for a while.   
It was after she left Crocodile's presence, as she was heading for a far away destination where she could train, when she thought of the Revolutionaries, who, according to Crocodile, were trying to locate her, and an idea crossed her mind. Her grin could only be described as that of a Mastermind who just came to the solution through which the planet would finally be conquered.  
She had never been happy with Dragon's decision to stay away from her Captain.

```````````````

Chopper had to find his devil fruit. It would not be easy but he was a reindeer – he could use this in his advantage and search even in the winter conditions of the country. He had a mission to save Doctor Hiluluk after all. Not to mention he had to re-join his crew after that.  
His family would be waiting for him.

`````````````

Usopp was running on the road leading to his village. He had been about to let out his usual scream, lying that pirates were coming. He quickly changed his mind when the overflow of newfound memories in his head. The villagers were surprised when they saw young Usopp running towards his house without his usual call for pirates but decided he had finally understood his lying was not appreciated. Little did they know Usopp was preoccupied with making plans which would actually help his mother.  
The still unknown to the world master sharpshooter had to find a way to contact his father. He already knew where the Red-Haired pirated would be in approximately a year. And Law would probably have arrived at the island by then as well. He had to talk his mother into moving to another island.  
She would not die, not without Usopp doing his best to save her and to meet her with his dad.  
In the back of his mind he thought about Kaya. He promised himself he would visit her soon to inform her of his plans. If he wasn't mistaken her parents were still alive so she would still be healthy.   
In her younger years Kaya had been an adventurer in the making, something she had taken from her parents. There was a high probability that Usopp would manage to convince the girl's parents to go on an adventure with him and his mother – they were friends after all. This way he even had a chance to train Kaya some in self-defense.  
Maybe she would even join their crew in the future.

`````````````````

Sanji was hurting. He had just gone through a hell of a training session in which his siblings had cleaned the floor with Sanji's young body. The blond boy was so tired. He felt ready to just give up and die. It wasn't like his life was any good either way. If he could he would have run away but he would be caught with ease before he even tried. His entire family was professional assassins – only problem was Sanji sucked. The eight year old was about to try and pick himself up from the floor in the training facility, where his siblings had left him a while ago, when an influx of new memories slammed into him.  
Luffy, that bastard. Sanji would cook him a feast focused solely on meat when he saw him next. But first, he had to make a plan that would help him escape his current predicament. Remembering how years later his family had caused so many problems for his crew Sanji thought over the possibilities. He wanted a solution which would allow him freedom from the family. No matter what he thought of there was only one path he could take, which was guaranteed to work.   
Sanji wasn't actually awful as an assassin as his younger self had tended to think. The younger Sanji had simply been unwilling to let out his strength and hurt his sister and brothers. Older Sanji on the other hand had no such qualms. A little more of his family training and of Sanji training himself in his personal fight style and abilities would secure him a victory over his father. By beating the head of the family Sanji would be able to keep the name but cut ties from the family business. Not to mention if Sanji did not escape or improve he would be imprisoned in the following days. Truly, there was no other solution with better results than to beat the current head of the family.  
Furthermore, he would basically be the new Head of the Vinsmoke Family, which would make him the King. Not that he wanted the responsibility that would tie him in the family forever. He would leave his sister as the new head, allowing her to act in his stead. This way Sanji would still be the Head of the Family, all important decisions would have to go through him. If the world went to shit again it would be far more useful to his Captain if Sanji was a known Vinsmoke, and if he was the Head of the Family it would secure him a big ally for the coming years.   
The blond would probably have to abandon his opportunity to work for the old geezer. In the previous timeline he had met Zeff approximately two years from the current moment. While Sanji would be able to travel as he wished by then, he would not be able to stay with the geezer in the Baratie. Still, the geezer would need saving from starvation. Sanji would have to make sure he was there on time to save the geezer, allowing himself to get to know his father-figure once more, before he continued on his way.  
Sanji had a lot of work to do if he wanted his plan to work. He wished he could join his Captain straight away but the plan the blond had decided on would be more beneficial. He would have to wait a little more to be reunited with his Captain and the crew, including the shitty swordsman.  
His mind made up Sanji finally stood up and begin the assessment of his current abilities, all the while he planned in closer details, determined he would succeed with his plan.

```````````

Zoro had lost. He trained so hard and he still lost. He could do better than that. He knew he could.  
And then, he truly knew he could.  
Kuina was still alive. His rival was still alive. He could stop her ridiculous death from occurring. He could train her, make her stronger than she ever imagined. Maybe she would even join his crew in the future. Zoro picked up his sword and made his way towards the dojo in order to talk with the young girl.  
Zoro thought over his actions in the near future. He would prefer if he could join his Captain right away but knew it would not be possible. Kuina meant too much to him for him to abandon her and join Luffy, Sanji and the others from the crew. Besides Zoro had finally realized how direction-challenged he actually was. It would be hard for an eight-year old to make his way to Down island without getting very lost. The green-haired boy would focus on training his rival and subtly push her towards their previous promise. After that he would think of a way for himself to leave the island, and possibly take Kuina with him.

 

`````````````

Brook was regretting being unable to get his shadow back. That was until he stood up in rejoice from remembering his future crew-mates. The action was followed by a very girly scream as the skeleton hid behind a crate. It did not took him long to realize what had scared him when the thing followed his own actions and body.  
Who knew that time travel could automatically bring back one's shadow? Although it made sense, in a way.  
Brook lost no time as he made his way to a not too big boat he had been preparing during all the years he had been stuck there. With no hesitation Brook choose a curse towards East Blue and his Captain. Maybe he could pass by to see Laboon and Crocus.

 

``````````````

Jinbe was about to leave his cabin and make his way towards the crew meeting the Captain had asked for. His hand froze just as he was about to open the door leading to the hallway of the lower level of the ship where the crew's sleeping cabins were located.   
Jinbe heard someone passing by in a hurry and shook his head in astonished disbelief that he was back in time. Then again, Luffy was unique. Making his way towards the meeting room Jinbe was trying to remember any important event that would be coming soon. He would try and save Fisher Tiger, and he would create the Sun pirates who would be the protectors of Fishman Island. Jinbe would not be their Captain this time thought. He would choose someone else to take the lead, while Jinbe himself would make his way towards Luffy and the Straw-Hats crew, taking Koala with him.


	2. Some Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy makes a new friend, the brothers are reunited and they make some plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Age:
> 
> Luffy - around 6, has yet to meet Shanks  
> Usopp - around 6  
> Chopper - around 4 and still a deer  
> Nami - 7  
> Zoro - 8  
> Sanji - 8  
> Ace - 9   
> Sabo - 9  
> Law - 12  
> Robin - 17  
> Franky - 23  
> Rosinante - 27  
> Jinbe - 33  
> Brook is already a skeleton but should be around 60

Year 1511, October 14th – A couple of hours after the Arrival

It was still early in the morning and the villagers were all out of there houses, each headed somewhere for a task of some kind. Luffy had finished his inspection of his abilities and was quite happy with what he found.   
Basically he was still at the power of a Pirate King – all three forms of his Haki were perfect and mastered even in his young body, his gears would have to wait till he ate his Devil Fruit, the Rokushiki style, which he had learned from Garp in his later years, were also still mastered. What Luffu needed to do was heighten his physical power in order to actually increase the damage he could give when using the techniques he knew. He also wanted to research and learn something new to help him further develop his fighting abilities. Maybe he could try and master some weapon... It was an idea.  
The six-year old pirate King was heading to Makino's bar for breakfast, he had learned early on not to try and cook. The villagers around him were too loud for Luffy's liking but his aversion to their talking gave him the idea to tap into The Voice of All Things and see if he would manage to gain some new information concerning his family and the world in general. Luffy was strangely surprised when he noticed a soul talking directly to The Voice of All Things, as if waiting to be heard, but it was more precise than that. As if It was addressing Luffy and no one else could hear the voice.  
“Soon... Soon Mugiwara... strength that... ever known. Soon.”  
The voice was echoing but also fading away and then returning strong, only to die down again. Luffy was curious about the mysterious voice but felt no malice coming from it and decided to trust that something will be revealed soon enough.  
The future Strawhat Captain entered the bar as loudly as ever and sat at the tall bar stool. Makino smiled at him and in no time he had a glass filled with juice in front of him.  
“Good Morning, Luffy. How are you today?”  
Luffy felt his lips stretch in his famous (in the future) grin as he enjoyed the aura of his mother-figure again. He now knew of her love for adventure and planned to make her join his crew. Makino may be a barmaid and appear young and innocent but Luffy listened and could hear her soul force resonating. She was strong, she was ferocious when it came to what is important to her. Luffy had witnessed her power once in the future. He remembered a far older Makino regretting never leaving the small village and traveling the world. Luffy did not believe in life with regrets, especially after he learned of and accomplished time-travel. Once Luffy managed to convince her to leave with them he could help her train. He could also find a devil fruit for her if she so wished.  
Releasing the straw from between his grinning lips Luffy finally answered the barmaid.  
“It's a good day. I felt alone at home so I decided to visit Makino!” Luffy made himself sound more childish than usual. He needed to keep the advantage of being from the future a secret, shared only between his crew and his most trusted. Makino would be allowed to hear the truth only if she joined and grew powerful enough to defend herself and the Straw-Hat family. It was important for his enemies to never learn of someone with such dangerous knowledge, or the Straw-Hats' self-decided mission to fix their lives would get harder.  
Makino's eyes glowed in compassion and she smiled at him, her eyes shined with sadness for the lonely child. The whole village knew that Garp was his guardian but was absent most of the time. Luffy was an energetic child, and while he found happiness in the smallest of things he could not be called a happy child. The villagers all adored him and often let the problems he would sometimes cause slide.  
Makino refilled his by now empty glass and returned it to him. A second later a plate filled with scrambled eggs and bacon was offered to him. Luffy lost no time and dug in right after saying his thanks.  
“You can stay here for now, Luffy. Juice all you want on Garp's tab.” Makino winked in conspiracy to the young looking adult and Luffy put effort into looking like an over-exited child, waving his hands in the air and cheering about juice.  
Luffy stayed on his bar stool, enjoying people watching and listened to The Voice of All Things. He dove deep into it and payed close attention to the echoes his crew was creating. They were all safe. Luffy could feel Law was content and would soon be heading straight to him. Someone was traveling with him, someone who felt like family and would probably be joining Law's crew and their family.  
Luffy stayed for a little longer, listening to Law's soul, making sure his lover was not hurt. He could feel what he assumed was Law's amber lead poisoning fading away. He had already consumed the devil fruit and knew what he was doing this time. Law had once told him what had happened in his past, how close he had been to dying. Luffy would not be able to stop worrying until he saw him with his own eyes, until he made sure that this was all real and Law was well, but the echo of the healing Law was enough to release his stress over the issue.  
He made himself move from Law's steady presence and check on everyone else. It took him no time at all to locate their Voice. His crew were abnormally strong and had unimaginable potential from the beginning, but now with the knowledge they possessed they were like beacons, their power drawing him in.  
From what he observed he could guess that Robin had something to take care of and would be joining him after. Although there was something she was planning, something which made Luffy feel like cackling. The feeling from her echoing thoughts was quite strong.  
Sanji gave a feeling of being occupied, but his voice was strong and determined. Luffy could feel a big plan which Sanji wished to accomplish before he could join his Captain. The Pirate King was sad his cook would be delayed but he knew his crew would have their own problems to fix before they could arrive to Dawn Island.  
Brook' s soul was complete and heading in his exact direction.   
Sabo was making his way towards Fuusha vilage, Ace's steady living presence in close proximity to his blond brother.   
He learned from Franky's voice that he planned to prepare, to build something, something big, Luffy thought it was probably the Thousand Sunny. Franky would want to build their ship first before coming to East Blue. Not to mention he had to save his mentor first.  
Usopp was resolved and also making plans. Luffy could feel he would be joining him as soon as possible.  
Nami was definitely staying home until she managed to stop Arlong – Luffy was planning on making Garp help with that.   
Chopper was still a deer, looking for the fruit that would turn him almost human, and would then be helping someone, probably the doctor.   
Zoro wanted to take someone, a girl, with him and save her from death. He would need some time, probably a couple of years.  
Jinbe was also preoccupied by plans. As far as Luffy remembered he was currently part of a different crew. He would probably stay with them for a while and would then make sure Fishman Island was save, before making his way to Luffy.  
While the black-haired boy was saddened he would have to wait to see his family he knew they all had something important to save. They would join him at some point. Luffy could wait. He thanked the voice for allowing him such close look into his friends' conditions and plans. The voice appeared to get exited by Luffy's way of communicating with it and was quick to show him other impressions – Garp in the middle of a meeting with Sengoku; Shanks drinking sake with his crew; Whitebeard surrounded by his family; Marco giving tasks to the members of his squad; someone who Luffy assumed would be Thatch in the middle of pulling a prank on an unsuspecting Marco; his father, Dragon on a ship with his revolutionaries; many other impressions followed, all of people Luffy had met during his future travels.  
Luffy knew The Voice of All Things was sentient in some way but this showed far more intelligence. Luffy thanked it again and tried to communicate back by impressions and emotions.   
Apparently that was the right way to talk with the entity, because that was what The Voice really was. By communicating with the being Luffy learned that the entity adored him and his precious people and would help them. It somehow attached itself into a corner of Luffy's soul and made all the voices so much clearer. The entity gave the impression that it would show him important decisions and actions which would affect him and his crew.   
Coming out of his “musings” Luffy was feeling very content with the constant presence of The Voice accompanying him. He had never heard of it connecting to a person but felt ecstatic over building connection with more precious individuals. Although The Voice was not exactly an individual.  
Luffy wondered how much time had passed and was immediately answered by The Voice. Apparently he had been standing there for more than three hours. It was by instinct that he felt two strong auras coming towards the bar – they were quickly identified as his brothers – Ace and Sabo.  
Not wanting people listening and finding the conversation strange, Luffy thanked Makino and left the building. Once outside he saw Sabo's blond locks, Ace walking alongside him with a determined expression. Luffy found this strange and wondered what Sabo had told Ace in order to bring him to the village.  
Catching the eye of Sabo, Luffy headed towards a secluded part of the island's shore situated near the forest line. He used Haki in order to make sure that his two brothers were actually following him and were the only ones doing so.  
Once they reached the place Luffy turned around, expecting Sabo to act subtly and maybe introduce him to Ace.  
What actually happened was so different from Luffy's expectations.  
“Luffy, you idiotic little brother!” Was what he heard from Ace's mouth, followed by a hit on his head. The hit was strangely similar to Garp's Fist of Love and Luffy would have dodged it had he not been so confused. As it happened, Luffy just stood there blinking owlishly at Ace, not even registering the pain from his brother's fist.   
Ace looked angry but there were tears on the edge of his eyes and soon the Straw-Hat pirate, without a straw-hat, found himself pulled in Ace's embrace.  
Luffy's eyes were still blinking owlishly, this time at Sabo's direction since he was positioned a little behind Ace and was pretty much all Luffy could see.  
“Sabo?”  
Sabo's grin was accompanied by watery eyes as well. His lips only let out a few words, as he came closer and joined the hug.  
“Luffy, it's Ace. It's our Ace.”  
It took a moment for Luffy to register what his blond brother's words meant before waterfalls started going down the youngest brother's cheeks, his hands coming around Ace and taking hold of his shirt.  
“Ace!” Luffy laughed as he cried, his brothers around him, both alive and with future memories and experiences.  
```````````````````````````

It took some time for all three of them to calm down, Sabo taking his time to explain what had happened while he and Ace had been in the mountain and what the blond had told him concerning future events. The ones Ace had not been alive for.  
“We need to plan how we are going to proceed, what we are going to change.” Sabo stated.  
The three brothers were sitting under the shadow of a big and old tree, their backs facing the tree's trunk, their eyes gazing into the sea – the place they were born to live on.  
“We have to move the people before the fire in the Gray Terminal.” Ace always regretted what happened there.  
“And to make sure Sabo isn't found.”  
“My situation is easy, we simply will not go anywhere near High Town. About the fire... We would not be able to stop that, not without making ourselves known. I think we should simply make the residents move to Foosha Village and let the Royals burn Gray Terminal.”  
Ace and Luffy nodded in acceptance to Sabo's plan. They may not like it, but at least it would save everyone.  
“I can give up my house, I will not be living there anyway. It's safer to live with Dadan. I know of a couple more abandoned houses – they can be fixed up a little. We only need to make the people move.”  
“That shouldn't be too hard. They would prefer to find a job and have a roof on their heads. Besides, they know me and Sabo, they would probably listen to our warning.” Sabo leaned back against the tree's bark, thinking over Ace and Luffy's words.  
“What about Shanks? If you live with Dadan it would be harder to come and meet him.”  
Luffy simply grinned.  
“Shanks lived in Makino's bar most of the time. We simply need to make sure not to miss him, which would be hard as he stayed for a year. He should be arriving with his crew soon, probably next month.”  
“When will the others be arriving? Do you have a rough estimation?” Sabo observed as Luffy looked to be in deep thought. It took some time, enough for Ace and Sabo to meet each-other's gaze and become worried.  
“Lu?” Ace was about to put a hand on his little brother's shoulder and shake him when a manic grin spread on Luffy's face.  
“Law will be arriving soon, probably next month and with company. Zoro will not be joining us in the next two or three years as he has someone important to him to train and possibly reqruit. Nami is going to wait and deal with Arlong. She should join us after she makes sure her village is safe. I am thinking of making Garp help her – he should be arriving on the island very soon, maybe five days. Usopp will be arriving around the end of the year, I think. I am expecting Brook a little bit earlier than him. Chopper needs to find his Devil fruit and then wants to help someone so I am giving him around two years' time to arrive. Franky will be staying in Water 7 and will be building The Thousand Sunny. He will be coming here after that. Sanji has some grand plan and would be preoccupied for a while. I expect him around the time Zoro will be arriving. Robin also has a plan, but I expect her to join us in a couple of months. Jinbe will also be joining after a couple of years.”  
Sabo and Ace were openly gaping in Luffy's direction. It took the future Pirate King a while to notice their expressions and the silence.  
“What?”  
“How do you know all that?! Did you become a prophet or something??” Ace exclaimed loudly.  
“Shi-shi-shi. Nope, I made a new friend!”  
“Lu, how does making a new friend lead to all this knowledge?” Sabo asked tentatively, as if mentally preparing himself for the worst possible answer.  
“You know about The Voice of All Things, right?” Luffy continued after receiving twin nods.  
“Well I was trying to get an impression of everyone's situation. And then we started talking, The Voice and I. Well not really talking, as it is hard to talk with so many voices and echoes, but we send each-other ideas and emotions and impressions. Oh, pictures too. So, the Voice told me that it liked us and enjoyed our souls. So then it made space in a small corner of my mind and it is helping us by giving images and impressions of important stuff and it shows me the others when I want to know about them!”  
Pure silence is what greeted the end of the youngest' explanation, his brothers' deadpan looks not leaving him for a moment.The sound of Ace' facepalm resonated through the forest. Sabo sighted in exasperation, his posture showing that he was simply giving up.  
“Only you, Lu...”  
Luffy just continued grinning.  
“Okay, let's leave Luffy's new friend aside. What are we going to do about Sabo?”  
“What about me?”  
“What about the Revolutionaries? You told me you joined them. You talked so passionately about them earlier.”  
“Well, what about you? Do you plan to return to Whitebeard?”  
“Yes.” Sabo gaped at his brother.  
“Just like that? What about Luffy?”  
“We can't stay and protect him, Sabo. Luffy has his own crew. Let us go and join ours as well.”  
Sabo looked sad, his mouth opened, words about him being ready to miss out on joining the Revolutionary Army about to escape him. Luffy was not loud when he talked, in fact he was really quiet when he interrupted Sabo, right before the blond could say something stupid.  
“You should go.”  
Sabo bristled.  
“What do you mean, I should go?”  
“ I agree with Lu. You will not be sacrificing your wishes. Neither of us will be. We will think of something.”  
“Like what? It's not so easy to just think of a plan this big.”  
“In a month's time Shanks will be here. Dragon will be passing these waters a couple of months later. The Voice can guide him towards the shore and Sabo can join them. And I will get to meet my dad. And Ace will leave for Whitebeard's crew when he decides it's time. And in twelve years we will have a meeting in the New World. We will bring together all our allies and party. And maybe have a serious talk. But mostly party! Shi-shi-shi-shi” Luffy was snickering as he revealed his plan, his brothers once again speechless.  
“I don't even want to know how you made that up so quickly.” Sabo sighted again. Ace on the other hand was smiling, tears in his eyes – his aura was giving the impression that he was a very proud older brother – his baby brother had grown up and also grown a brain somewhere in the process. Ace was stopped short when he repeated Luffy's words in his head.  
“Wait... your dad?”   
“Ace, you didn't know?”  
“My dad is Monkey D. Dragon – The Head of the Revolutionary Army.”  
All Ace could say consisted of:  
“So that's why Garp is so crazy about us becoming marines...”  
“It probably also has something to do with protecting us. But who needs protection when you can be free!” Luffy laughed like the child he appeared to be.  
“So we are going back to Dadan and waiting for the others to arrive?” Ace asked while standing up from his position on the sand.  
“And moving the people from Gray Terminal.” Sabo accepted Ace's helping hand and got pulled upwards in a standing position.  
“And training!” Luffy jumped into a standing position and threw himself on top of Ace's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> What do you think of the crew's plans so far? I personally greatly enjoyed Robin's idea about Dragon. I never liked how he basically abandoned Luffy to Garp, and although he probably keeps tabs on him it was a shitty thing to do.  
> Do you want Makino to be given a Devil Fruit? I have yet to decide what to do about her main power...
> 
> Please leave Kudos and/or comments if you enjoy this story. They stimulate me to write :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, did you like it? Please leave a comment and kudos if so. I accept suggestions and new ideas. Thank you for reading everyone!
> 
> Character Ages:  
> Luffy - around 6, has yet to meet Shanks  
> Usopp - around 6  
> Chopper - around 4 and still a deer  
> Nami - 7  
> Zoro - 8  
> Sanji - 8  
> Ace - 9  
> Sabo - 9  
> Law - 12  
> Robin - 17  
> Franky - 23  
> Corazon - 27  
> Jinbe - 33  
> Brook is already a skeleton but should be around 60


End file.
